Oops I Let The Secret Slip
by Monan
Summary: UKagome has been hurt again after destroying Naraku and Inuyasha decides to bring her home to heal. Instead of leaving her, he stays to keep her company until she is fully healed. Her school friends discover her secret...
1. OopsLittle Kisses

Four months of construction and I think I got it refined...maybe...

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own! Would I be writing this if I did?

**Oops I let the Secret Slip**

**Chapter One**

'Oopses'

"_She's not yours!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_I've Claimed her, that makes her mine!" Kouga argured._

"_Umm...guys..." Kagome muttered_

"_You don't know where Kagome comes from!"_

"_I don't need to. I'd still love her."_

"_You don't even know her MOTHER!"_

"_I'll meet her at the wedding."_

"_Inuyasha, Kouga there's a-"_

"_You're not marrying her and that's final."_

"_What'll you do to stop me?" This had become the most physical fights between the two suitors of Kagome. Sango and Miroku were reduced to holding back the 'Casanova's' while Kagome was shoved to the sideline for fear of losing a limb._

"_People! Something's co-" Kagome disappeared. _

"_Kagome? Kagome!" Everyone (freaked)_

"_You demons are pathetic. Too busy fighting each other to realize your little human wench is being stalked." A blue-eyed demon was holding Kagome around the waist in the branches of an ash tree._

"_Who are you and what do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, getting into his fighting stance._

"_What he said!" Kouga mimicked._

"_My name is unimportant. Like you, I have also fallen for this beautiful maiden, and she can see my shikon shards to boot! She'll be the perfect addition to my collection."_

"_Let her go!" Inuyasha ordered. The demon laughed._

"_She's mine now! The powerful and beautiful priestess belongs to me!"_

"_Actually, I'm not as powerful or as beautiful as Kikyo. And she can see the shards too." Kagome interrupted. The invader stopped laughing manically._

"_Well why didn't you say so?" The demon said, dropping her as he sped off. The sudden shock froze Inuyasha and Kouga for a moment and that was all gravity needed. Kagome didn't hit the ground, but a large tree branch slowed her fall. Almost immediately after the branch hit her, she was in both Inuyasha and Kouga's arms._

_They ran together all the way to Kaede's._

* * *

Kagome's friends from school, Eri Ayumi and Yuka, came over to visit Kagome unexpectedly and ,after Mrs. Higurashi sent them up, discovered a very odd sight indeed. A boy in a red kimono and...dog ears? The same boy who crashed the play at the Culture Festival. Inuyasha was not wearing a hat and he knew he would get 'sat' unless he ran, but he wouldn't leave Kagome alone in this state. The girls stared at him silently, frozen in the doorway, in different states of shock. 

'Wow! He's hot. I wonder if this is the jealous boy friend." Yuka grinned at the thought.

"They're so cute!' Ayumi squealed imagining herself in doggy ears, silver, hair and pretty golden eyes.

'Are those dog ears?' Eri wondered, staring pointedly at his ears. 'Maybe it's a costume.'

Then Kagome sat up.

I woke up to hear an excited squeal from Ayumi. "They are so cute!" She ran closer and I heard a familiar growl.

"No touchy." I heard Inuyasha growl. 'Inu-INUYASHA!?!' I sat up and cried out in pain as my broken ribs protested, strongly, to the movement.

'These girls are scarier than demons. Maybe that's why Kagome isn't afraid to come to the feudal era and help us.' I turned hearing Kagome gasps of pain. 'Shit! She moved!' "Why are you moving?!" I demanded, checking her state and listening in her chests for twig-breaking sounds. (Like Kaede told me to.)

"Where's your hat?" She gasped, falling back.

"I didn't know they were coming!" I yelled, "They should have knocked before they barged in!"

"Why didn't you smell them or-or hear them? You should be ready for someone to walk in! I'm not friendless here!" She argued right back.

"But they shouldn't come waltzing in like they live here!" I countered.

"We don't have the same rules as you do in the Feudal Era!" She explained breathily.

"Wait a second! Feudal Era," Ayumi demanded. "as in back 500+ years!"

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha around to look to where she heard the voice.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" The boy yelled, "Go downstairs for warm water!" He ordered, grabbing a small vile tied around his neck and he opened the stopper. It smelled like raspberries, turnips, and onions. The boy scrunched his nose to the smell and gave Kagome a few drops to swallow. Her eyes fluttered open and look at him. She gave him one of her award-winning-100-watt smiles. 

"You wouldn't believe the dream I had. I woke up and we fought and my friends turned up. Hey, how long have you been sitting here, Inu? Oooo! I like that. Inu, Inu, Inu, Inu! Can I call you Inu?" She asked. She seemed a little out of it.

"Since we got through the well and no." He answered her bluntly, we watched as he slowly turned pinker under her gaze.

"Really? Well I didn't think you'd do something like that. You're always trying to protect your bad-boy image. That is totally out of the ordinary for you. How sweet. I love it when you do that kind of thing. You know what else I love? School burgers. They have such interesting tastes. Have you ever had anything interesting? Of course you have. You're a half-demon and a very cute one at that. I love your ears. They are so kawaii! Just like my little cousin, Sora. She loves the…" she was babbling. Barely taking a breath between sentences.

'Maybe that potion isn't for humans. Uh oh.' The boy placed his hand on her forehead and leaned forward slightly.

"Hey why are you staring at me? And why are you leaning in like that? And touching me? Oh! I know why." She started giggling like crazy. She pulled the boy's wrist, causing him to lose balance, and kissed him.

* * *

I was feeling light headed and couldn't keep my mouth shut. Suddenly I could see my face near Inuyasha's so I did what any inhibited female would do to a face like that above her. I leaned forward and caught his mouth with mine. I had been dieing to do that since...forever. It was short and meaningless but I was still embarrassed that I had finally kissed the guy I was crushing on. I could feel my face heating up. 

"Ahem." I heard a voice say from the door. I turned to see Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri standing in the doorway.

"So it really wasn't a dream."

* * *

"Damnit! You, give her 2 drops of this when she wakes up. It'll heal some smaller cracks," The boy said handing Eri a vile of bright blue liquid. "I need to get more herbs if she's gonna keep this up. Watch her, will you?" With one more look at Kagome, he walked out and down the stairs. Watching out the window we watched him walk to the well house on the grounds and go in. A few seconds later, a light illuminated the doorway. Then nothing. 

"Well that was interesting." Yuka said.

* * *

'I can't believe she kissed me. Was it just the potion or did she want to kiss me? I bet the old hag'll know.' I hurried to Kaede's hut and walked into the village. Reaching Kaede's hut, I heard a smack and Sango yelling "Damnit Hentai!" echoing from inside. 'Miroku must have gotten Sango really pissed this time' I thought. 

"Hey! Is Kaede here?" I asked staring at the red handprint that covered all of the unconscious Miroku's face.

"She's at the shrine." Sango spat out at me. I hurried out of there and began the trek up the stairs.

"Hi Inuyasha!" said the most annoying voice in the world. "I left because Miroku had that look in his eye and I didn't wanna get on Sango's bad side."

"Good thinking," I muttered

"How's Momma?" Shippou asked, meaning Kagome, his second mom. Ever since we defeated Naraku he had been getting closer to her and calling her 'momma'. I was jealous of his closeness to Kagome though I wouldn't tell anyone.

"She's sleeping. That's it." Not wanting to talk to Shippou any longer, I made my way up to the shrine, but he followed me.

"You know it really is your fault she's hurt. You're the one who was fighting with Kouga about how Momma isn't his mate and weren't watching when that demon attacked. You really should have been paying attenti-AHHHHHHH!" Satisfied with him after a knock on the head, I continued on my way.

"Keep to your own business." I growled.

"Is that ye, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Yea, yea." I answered. "I wanted to ask if the Healing Potion could be used on humans?"

"That's why I gave ye that potion, to heal young Kagome. Why?" She asked.

"Well she started talking non-stop then she…umm..." I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Finish, Inuyasha, I cannot help ye if I do not know the problem." She said.

"Well she ...umm... kissed me." I mumbled blushing profusely

"Speak up boy. I can't hear ye." She told me

"She kissed me! Happy now!" I yelled trying to hide my blush.

"Well that can happen the first time the potion is taken. They can have temporary lightheadedness, slip of the tongue, and loss of senses." Kaede recited, continuing her duties.

"You should have told me that before!"

* * *

I APOLOGIZE!!!! I have many excuses but you MUST know that I have a hrad copy, sitting right next to me, completely covered in red marks. 


	2. Sango's Slipup

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I be able to afford a computer?

Oops I Let the Secret Slip

Chapter Two

'Explanaitions'

"Look she's waking up!" a familiar voice said

"Shhh! She needs sleep." another scolded

"Hey guys. Watcha doing here?" Kagome asked sleepily recognizing the voices as her friends from school.

"You passed out again after kissing that hot guy with silver hair and doggy ears." Ayumi told me

"Silver hair...? Inuyasha?! I kissed Inuyasha?!"

"Yea. Isn't that your overprotective boyfriend?" Ayumi asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!!"

"Oh no! You're not cheating on him, too." Eri exclaimed.

"No! I'm not cheating on anyone! But he's not my boyfriend..." She mumbled, turning red.

"What were you doing kissing him, then!" Yuka screeched

"Ummm...instinct." She said wistfully. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"You're lying, Kagome." Eri stated

"..."

"Whenever you lie, you bite your bottom lip. Now tell us who he is!" Eri ordered.

"Fine... Fine. Confession time. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. Or think I'm crazy. Promise?" I demanded

"We promise!" They argreed.

"I'm holding you to that and I got dirt on you three so you won't want to tell anyone." She said thinking of when they broke into the boys locker room and saw Coach naked instead of the boys. "Anyways the well on the grounds is a time warp back to the feudal era. There I broke the Shikon no Tama and joined up with a half dog demon, named Inuyasha, to collect them. I was fighting with an extremely powerful demon named Naraku for possession of them and Kouga, a wolf demon, thinks I'm his mate. I told you about him, remember. Miroku is a perverted monk who I travel with who's in love with another friend named Sango, a demon slayer. She loves him, too. Too bad he can't stop groping other ladies. Anyways...I'm the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo who was Inuyasha's first love. Shippou is a little fox demon that calls me 'momma' ever since we defeated Naraku and finished the Jewel. I'm the only one who can keep the Shikon no Tama pure and untainted, so I have to go back for priestess lessons to control my powers. This is why I'm never in school. Oh and only Inuyasha and I can go through the time slip." She told them. The three stared at her.

"You don't believe me?" Kagome's friends didn't meet her eye at that. "The only proof I have is the jewel and Inuyasha." Kagome offered. Seeing their faces light up at the word 'jewel', she took it as a yes and pulled out the finished jewel.

"Whoa." They drooled.

"So Inyasha must've been the hottie you kissed." Yuka said

"Was it love at first sight?" Ayumi asked

"Umm...actually the first time we met he tried to kill me."

"What!" they screeched

"Is Kagome up yet? Hey! What the hell are you doing?" The group turned to see Inuyasha storming up. He carefully put the jewel back under Kagome's nightshirt. This time he was wearing his hat.

"It's ok. I told them about the feudal era. You can take the hat off. I know it bothers your ears." Kagome said. He was staring at her like she was an idiot for telling them.

"Are you sure it's just not the potion I gave you?" he said taking off his hat and scratching his ears. "But that was stupid! How do you know they won't go blabbing!" Inuyasha yelled

"You gave me another potion? Didn't I tell you to never EVER give me a potion again?" Kagome asked lethally.

"Wait Kagome, just hang on a sec-." He was trying to reason with her but it was too late

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, satisfied at the loud thump. "Eat. Dirt." He groaned and did just that.

"Right! He asked us too give this to you when you came around." Eri was holding a small glass vile. "Two drops."

"No way. The last time I took one of his potions it had liver in it!" Kagome yelled, backing away

"Hey it worked, didn't it? This one is to heal broken bones. Besides, Kaede made it special for you." Inuyasha said, getting up

"I'm not drinking it." Kagome stated, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"There gonna be at this for a while." Eri muttered

"Lovers quarrel." Yuka agreed

"How cute!" Ayumi squealed

Shut up!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled

"Take it or I'll take the jewel and become a full demon." Inuyasha stated

"You wouldn't dare... if you take the jewel I can't keep you from killing everything in sight.

"Exactly." He clearly wasn't backing down

"But-I-No-You-It's...fine..." She sighed dejectedly.

"I watched her make it. Nothing but herbs." He reassured me.

"Yea but you probably ate twigs before I came along with Ramen." She muttered, drinking it. Kagome drank and she didn't seem completely repulsed. After a few seconds, she grabbed her side and groaned. "You said it healed not made it worse!" She yelled, steaming.

"It is. 'When it hurts, you know its working'." He said, throwing my words back at me. Laughing he went to find some ramen.

"You two seem to love each other." Yuki said

"Yea, you seem to get along well. Except for him being in another era." Ayumi said

"He doesn't love me. I told you; he loves his clay-pot-girlfriend, Kikyo. And we don't get along. We fight every day about every little thing." Kagome said. They continued to banter about Inuyasha until Mrs. Higurashi came with dinner.

* * *

"How long do you think they'll be gone this time, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"As long as it takes." I snapped. 'I can't believe he tried to watch me change for my bath. Stupid pervert.'

"Umm...Sango? Can you untie me?" He asked for the 80th time

"Not until you learn that being perverted is wrong for any man. Especially for a monk!" I yelled

"I'm sorry Sango. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked. I was surprised by this usually he would try to find an excuse for his lechery or do something even more perverted, but here he is apologizing. Still in a daze, I nodded. "Great! Can you untie me?" But he popped my bubble.

"I should have known it was a ploy! You only care about a woman's bottom and her ability to bear you an heir! I can't believe I ever liked you!" Amazed at what I had let slip, I covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes wide.

"Y...you liked m...me?" He repeated, incredulously. Without a second glance, I ran. I ran through the doorway, past the well, and to the springs where Kagome and I bathed. Sitting on a rock, I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

* * *

'How far can she have gone! I mean she was obviously upset. I still can't believe it! She likes me! Maybe even loves me!' I was hopping, quite fast for someone who's hands and feet were tied together, through the forest where I saw broken twigs and cracked sticks on the ground. 'Wait a second...I know where she's gone.' Knowing where I was going now I could move even faster. Reaching my destination, I saw her in a pitiful state. Her face, somewhat uncovered, was red and splotchy from crying. Her hair, she'd lost her ribbon, matted and spotted with leaves. Dirt splattered her kimono, her knees were pulled to her chest, and she was sobbing quietly into them

"Sango? Are you alright?" I asked. She gave a sharp intake of breath

"How did y..."

"I hopped." I answered her unfinished question

"Y...you hop-ha ha." She laughed scornfully at my answer. "You came all the way out here to make fun of me, no doubt." Laying her head on her knees, she looked away from me

"Is that what you think?" I asked quietly

"Why do you care? You obviously don't care about a woman as long as she has a pretty face and an ass you can rub." She snapped. Her words hurt me. More than I would have thought

"Do you want to know the real reason I asked every woman to bear my child? If I die, someone needs to try to kill Naraku and release our family from this curse. As for the bottom thing, my hand is cursed. I can't help it."

"Why have you never asked me?" Sango whispered.

"Asked you what?"

"To bear your children." Her face was still away from me but her voice wavered slightly

"You deserve better than me. I wanted to ask for hand in marriage before I would even ask to defile you in such a matter." My one time of true sincerity, with no perversion, and she's afraid of what I said.

"What?" She had turned to face me now. Her cheeks were red and damp from tears, her eyes were wide and full of wonder and...Hope?

"Sango, will you marry me?" I asked. Closing my eyes and bracing myself for the smack. What I didn't expect was Sango's arms wrapped around me.

"Yes!"

"Will you untie me now?" Laughing she pulled my binds off. We slowly wandered back to the village, arm in arm.

* * *

'They're gone. Finally!'

Jumping down from my hiding spot, I thought about what they had said while I sat outside. They hadn't known I had opened the window so I could listen outside.

"_You two seem to love each other." Yuka said_

"_Yea, you seem to get along well. Except for him being in another era." Ayumi said_

"_He doesn't love me. I told you; he loves his clay-pot-girlfriend, Kikyo. And we don't get along. We fight every day about every little thing." I said._

_"So... Do you love him?" Silence... "You do! You're blushing! Oh you two would make a cute couple!"_

_"Guys! It's never gonna happen. He loves Kikyo and is going to Hell with her. I'm not going to make him sad because I love him! I could never do that." Kagome said_

_"Oooo, she's got it bad." Eri taunted_

_"Treat him nice and he'll turn around." Ayumi said_

_"You don't know him like I do. He conceited, rude, over-protective, a two-timer, and doesn't think I can do anything in a battle!" Kagome yelled_

"_He doesn't seem like that now." Yuka chided_

"_He's just worried I can't perform my priestess duties."_

"_I think you rubbed off on him. He seems worried, sincere, and faithful."_

"_You forgot over-protective and that he thinks I'm a weakling." Kagome whispered_

"_Well I don't know about that, but he seems to like you...a lot." Eri announced_

"_You're delusional." Kagome giggled_

_"Here you are girls. Some Onigiri and salmon balls." Mrs. Higurashi said_

_"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi!" They chorused._

'Does she really think that I don't care? More importantly does Kagome really does love me.'

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome called

"I'm coming. Hold your horses!" I grouched as I jumped out of the window.

* * *

Twice in one night! Let's see if I can finish the third without passing out! 


	3. OopsHoujo's Come At a Very Bad Time

Disclaimer: Too tired for witty retort. I don't own

1. Twisted my panties- write off of 'put my panties in a twist'.

**Oops I Let the Secret Slip**

**Chapter the Last**

'Respectability'

'I thought he was going to be right back, but if he had stayed, he would have barged in by now.'

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" I called from the door of my room.

"I'm coming hold your horses!"

'Did that come from the God Tree! Oh, please, please God. Tell me he wasn't eavesdropping...'

"I'm here. Whadda want?" Inuyasha asked, stomping through the door..

"Were you listening in on us, Inuyasha?" I demanded. I swear I could see hisface darken.

"Feh. Who'd wanna listen to you?" Inuyasha turned his nose up at the thought.

"SIT! Tell me the truth." I demanded. Just thinking he had overheard our conversation was embarrassing enough, but doing it purposely just twisted my panties. (1)

"And what if I was?"

"SIT! If you break my floor, your fixing it. TELL ME THE TRUTH OR NO MORE RAMEN!"

"No don't take away my ramen! I'll tell you, I tell you." Inuyasha worries me. Sometimes, I think he cares more about that ramen than retrieving the Shikon Shards.

"Good boy, Now were you eavesdropping on my conversation." I asked nicely

"Maybe..." He mumbled.

"Inuyasha..." I warned

"Fine! I...I was." He whispered quietly.

After a moment, I said one thing. "Out." I said, clearly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, dumbly.

"I want you out of my house, in your own time, for an hour. Make that two. Now out." I was beyond angry. I could feel it rolling off me in waves. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Males are the scum of the Earth. They should never be trusted. And apparently, Inuyasha noticed my pent-up anger because he backed away and left. The second I saw the purple ethereal light coming from the well house I screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Thankfully my family recognized this as my, rarely used, pissed-at-the-world-scream, and found reasons to rush out of the house because when I got mad I ranted, raved, screamed, bawled, yelled, hollered, fumed, and seethed.

"THAT, THAT MORON! I DON'T LISTEN IN ON HIS CONVERSATIONS! WHY DOES HE LISTEN IN ON MINE!" It was lucky we lived in a shrine farther away from town because if someone heard my muffled screams, they'd think I was under attack. It went on like that for an hour and I had become quite hoarse. When I heard a knock at the door, I was still steamed at Inuyasha. When I reached the door and opened it, I found one person I didn't want to see on my rampage about how thick-headed men are. In the doorway stood the most thick-headed of all.

"Hello, Kagome. How's your bronchitis?" Yup. Houjo had come for a visit. Can't he get it through his thick skull that I don't like him. I mean come on. How many times had I stood him up or told him no. He is more idiotic than a certain half-demon I love. And he goes to school!

"Can't talk." I whispered. "Been screaming to long."

"Well then drink this." He said pushing his way through the door and shoving a bottle in my hand.

"No thank you, Houjo. It's not from the bronchitis." I said, slowly nudging him towards the door.

"It works for everything, though." He smiled. For some reason, I felt uneasy with that smile.

"No thanks, Houjo. My voice is returning anyway." I said, pushing him bodily to the door. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep."

"But I do mind Kagome. It would have been easier if you had drunk that medicine, but I guess it wouldn't have mattered with you not being sick and all."

"What.. what do you mean?" He was starting to scare me. The smile not longer reached his eyes. His eyes had become a cold, calculating emotion.

"What? Don't you want to be with me?" Laughing at his pathetic attempt of a hurt voice, he grabbed my arms and shoved me against the couch.

"Don't touch me." I said icily.

"Who's gonna stop me. You're good-for-nothing boyfriend?"

* * *

"Inuyasha, where are you going? Didn't she tell you not to come back until the sun was almost set?" Miroku asked.

"Something's wrong." He said off-handedly. With that, he jumped through the well.

* * *

"Really! How many boyfriends do you have? You must have already been defiled by at least three from the word at school. What will one more matter?"

"Get your hands off my Kagome?"

"Who's this? Some geek looking to be Superman?" Houjo asked, laughing at his own joke.

Kagome stared giggling. The boys started at her, but she just kept laughing.

"We're in the middle of a fight...over you. Why are you laughing?"

"He called oyu a geek!" She laughed.

"It's not that funny." Houjo said.

"You're geekier than a truck-full of computer specialists with glasses, pocket protectors, and gnat collections." She giggled until he began to let up on her arms in confusion. Then she struck.

With a swift kick to the groin, she got him off her. Inuyasha took her not-so-subtle clue and knocked him out with one swift hit.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine. Don't think I'm not still mad at you," Kagome warned. "but did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed, exaggeratedly.

"You called me your woman." Inuyasha's ears went pink.

"Let's just forget I said anything."

"Does that mean you love me?" He didn't answer her. "Inuyasha?"

"Mmm."

"I love you too." Without waiting for an answer she turned him around and kissed him. On the mouth. Completely. Fully. Lovingly.

They wouldn't have stopped prematurely if they hadn't been distracted by the sudden light.

"MOM!"

* * *

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

And thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone

Hello Everyone!

Because life is well…life I haven't uploaded ANYTHING in nearly two years(?). That doesn't mean I've stopped writing, just that I don't type it anymore. So because most of my stories now are collaborative pieces with my good friends Cam, we will be joining accounts. Hopefully, you guys will read what stories we upload there, most of which will just be re-loads but whatever. Please head on over to /u/760569/ to read and wait for our new and old stories to updates. I'm gonna delete this account within the month so, Ta Ta and see you at /u/760569/.


End file.
